


TORD AN CHOCOLATE

by Chira



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Nurses, Other, Sour Patch Kids, don't take this seriously, glass doors are hell, help me, high on chocolate, i was bored, idk - Freeform, lel, shitpost, tord defies logic, why would u tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chira/pseuds/Chira
Summary: *cough* I was bored sooo ahhhhhhhhI made.... ThIs ...*cough*halp me....





	TORD AN CHOCOLATE

It was VVERYYY late. And Tord was VERRYYYY hangry. So he did what any normal person would. 

Eat 3 pounds of chocolate.  (cause who wouldn't) And some Chocolate ~~malk~~  melk.

Bad idea. 

 

Tord rolled around on the flooor from a suga high, knocking over a bunch of random objects that magically made a lot of noise. Tom came screaming down the hallway "TORD IMA TRYIN TO SLEEP" before flopping face first into Tord which made a weird squishing noise, before shoving Tord away in disgust with an "ew." Tord rolled away laughing hysterically, foam forming on his lips and wild eyes. "wtf Tord." 

His response: " IMA HIGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" 

"WOT. Ok Tord you're going with me to the hospital rn. "

"HIGH IN THE SKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" he half yelled while rolling around on the walls madly. (logic)

"Tom!! What's going on out there?" Edd yells from his bedroom.

"Yeah! I need my beauty sleep!" Matt yells from his room as well. 

"TORD IS HIGH" Tom yells back at them.

"OK. WELL SHUT HIM UP." Edd yells back, to sleepy to actually process what he said and falls back asleep.

Tom drags little Tord off the ceiling and carries him all the 20 miles to the hospital.He's a strong, tuff man that don't need no car. Once there he hands lil Tord to the nurse simply stating: "he's high."

And Torts like: "IM HIGH ON CHOCOLATE!" 

"Oh. Well, he still needs help." Tom shoves Tord away and walks the 21 miles back home. (hey, where'd that mile come from?) 

Tord struggles to get away from the nurses, which get bored of Tord and randomly pull a knife out of nowhere and stabs him in the hand causing him to yelp in pain and run off. He gets away easy enough until he runs straight into a glass door, all the breath knocked from his lungs. He throws up some of the chocolate and stares fearfully behind him to see: not a nurse but about fifty lil sour patch kids wielding tiny knives that come and swarm around him, and what do you know-he's dead and they're eating his flesh. 

The next day tom returns confuzzled to find that the hospital has randomly disappeared. "Whalp. Good riddance" and skips back home, buying some chocolate on the way. and Tord is never heard from again. 

DE END. <.< 

 

 

* * *

ALTERNATE ENDING:

 

"TORD IS HIGH" Tom yells back at them.

"OK. WELL SHUT HIM UP." Edd yells back, to sleepy to actually process what he said and falls back asleep.

"ok...." Tom slowly removes a gun that just happened to magically appear in his pocket. "I was never your friend anyway..." he mutters and shoots Tord in the head. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> your welcome for creating this... this thing.  
> this is what chocolate does to you folks.  
> That and makes ye fat. 
> 
> and the more fatty ye are... the more tasty ye'll be. 
> 
>  
> 
> nurses.  
> and sour patch kids.


End file.
